Festival
by NaruSaiequalslove
Summary: Kabuto sees Gaara years after he and Orochimaru used him to try and destroy the Leaf Village


"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation. "

Kahlil Gibran

I remember what I was thinking. I just had to get away. Those were my thoughts as I climbed up the small hill to get away from the festival. Everyone seemed to be jovial there, even Lord Orochimaru more so than usual. This was a day to be enjoying one's self, yet it seemed I was the only unhappy. As I climbed the hill, crunching fresh grass beneath me. I stares up at the sky. The moon and the stars shone brightly. Their lights were ignored this night. Soon the fireworks would start and steal the show.

The fireworks were not the only things stealing in this occasion. Lord Orochimaru seemed to treat me more of an asset rather than a partner ever since he got his new vessel, that Uchiha kid… I never really cared much for him or for Lord Orochimaru's preference towards him. I found that I didn't care at all. I was with Lord Orochimaru for his ideals. I agreed with his view points and I was going to stick by him no matter what.

I reached the top of the hill expecting it to be empty, but it wasn't. A younger man, probably still in his teens sat there, leaning back on his hands. He had emerald eyes that looked out over at the festival, and on his forehead he had the word 'Love' tattooed on. His fiery hair shone slightly in the luminescence of the stars and moon. He wore festival attire like I did, only his clothes were of red and maroon colors, where as mine were all black. I wondered if he had seen me. Perhaps he had sensed me. It didn't really matter to me. I came up here to get away from the people and I wasn't about to go back down after climbing this high just because someone was already here.

I sat down on the grass making no noise. I leaned back and supported my weight just like the teen a few yards next to me. Legs stretched out just like his… I stared up at the sky, rather than down at the festival. I could still hear the cries of joy. It was almost sickening. All those ignorant fools. Dancing about happily not knowing how much there was to learn in this world. I took pride in knowing that I was helping Lord Orochimaru obtain these wonders.

The red headed boy and I sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. In the silence, my mind finally got a break from all that thinking. Though in the past I had gotten may complements and praise on how intelligent I was, Lord Orochimaru advised that sometimes over thinking things could be your ruin. I had seen it happen before to great ninjas of the past. It wasn't that I contradicted this idea, only that I never had the chance to take a break. But it seemed that today would be the day. My breathing was low and tranquil just like the activity up on this hill. The minutes rolled by quietly and calmly.

Soon the noise down at the festival lowered until it too died. There was few seconds of death between the anticipation and the initiation. With a loud boom and cheering once more, the first firework was released into the night sky. My eyes followed it sluggishly, despite its speed, and were able to stay on course with it. The firework exploded into a colorful blast of purple and orange. More cheering followed and so did more fireworks. I sat and watched for a few minutes before I stood up to leave; Lord Orochimaru would be looking for me soon.

"Strange isn't it?"

The calm and slightly raspy voice that came behind me made me stop. I turned to look at the red head. He still sat there facing the festival. Cheering, applause, and explosions from the fireworks drowned out the area before the other man spoke again.

"That they would care for those things more than some of their people?"

I said nothing and mulled it over. I stared at the guy for a few seconds before looking at the fireworks. This festival had been celebrated for probably a century. It was celebrated annually despite anything going on. Even during the Third Ninja War all fighting ceased just to celebrate. This was a festival to symbolize equality and prosperity.

I answered his questions, "Sometimes….the people forget the reasons for those fireworks. Had they known their true meaning, they would be spending this day with friends and family…."

There was another short silence between us that didn't last long. The red head turned and looked at me and spoke, that was when I noticed his black circles surrounding his eyes. I had not seen them before in the dark; they hid behind his bangs.

"What about you…? Why are you here alone? Don't you have any friends or family?"

"No, I have none."

Those emerald eyes stared at me, as if considering a lie. When he decided I wasn't lying, he looked back out at the festival. It was then I realized who it was, Gaara of the Desert.

"Why are you here alone then? Surely you must have some friends?" I asked.

"I do," Gaara spoke calmly. "But the solitude helps me think."

Just as he had chosen to believe me, I chose to believe him., but it wasn't on account of nothing. I could hear the sincerity in his voice. It was serene and composed, relaxed at the thought of his friends. I wondered what it would feel like to have friends again. I didn't think it was worth it over Lord Orochimaru's ideals, but the thought brought warmth to me. I too stared out at the festival.

"Human ignorance is disgusting." I spoke, poison in every word.

"Human ignorance is what keeps this world's wonders a secret, thus making them worth searching for. Human ignorance is disgusting, yes, but it must be protected."

I looked at Gaara. His words astound me, I was surprised to admit. He shared part of my hate for humans, yet when he spoke of them his voice was full of respect and fortification. Gaara saw the human heart well, and yet…there was something in the way he spoke that unnerved me. His words were almost like Naruto's. Only the passiveness intrigued me. The fox boy spoke with fervor and Gaara did not. His tone was relaxed, and somehow they still managed to carry the same impact.

"Why do you want to protect those oblivious humans?" I almost spat, glaring at Gaara.

Gaara turned and looked at me, he smiled warmly. I was taken aback, almost appalled but that kind smile made my heart flutter and my cheeks flush. It wasn't a cold smile like Lord Orochimaru's, this smile was genuine, but the words that Gaara spoke next surprised me even more.

"Because those people give me purpose."

Gaara's smile was still intact and I could not understand why. Those people hated him, they tried to kill him. I was about to open my mouth to speak when Lord Orochimaru called for me from my side of the hill.

"Kabuto! Kabuto! Where did you go you damn boy!"

I looked at Gaara and he stared back at me. Then there was calling from his end. "Gaara! Gaara! Where are you!"

It was the fox boy. Gaara stood up and smiled again at me. My heart beat quickened and I took a step back, trying to hide my blush. I didn't not know why, but his smile gave me a security I had not felt in decades.

"Kabuto!" Lord Orochimaru appeared over the hill and walked up next to me.

"Gaara! There you are!" Naruto, Sakura, and more sand and leaf shinobi appeared, walking up next to Gaara. They all went and greeted him with smiles on their faces. Gaara turned and greeted t hem in turn.

Naruto and Lord Orochimaru met eyes. My Lord's eyes and smirk were as cold as ever. Naruto frowned and his eyes burned with a determined passion. He wanted Sasuke back. Lucky for us, the festival didn't end for another couple of hours. By the time it was over, we would be long gone and the fox would not be able to follow us.

"Come on Kabuto, we're wasting time."

Lord Orochimaru turned and began walking away, I followed obediently. I turned around and observed Gaara, mingling with is friends. My eyes teared and my heart clenched. A small smile tweaked my lips. Perhaps on a bystanders point of view, it would seem I was envious of what Gaara had, but I wasn't jealous at all. For the first time in a long time I felt happy. I felt happy for him. After what Lord Orochimaru and I had made him go through, he deserved it.

I found it odd enough that I felt pain at departing from Gaara. I knew it was because of the knowledge that we would never see each other again. Just as I was almost away from his view, I saw him turn and look at me, a warm and sad smile on his lips. I had no idea of knowing what he was feeling. But as I felt a trickle warm roll down my cheek, I turned away and looked at the path ahead of me, a path of no return. I wiped away that tear and dared to think: is this what it feels like to loose someone you love?


End file.
